El ángel pelado
by AzumaYunoki
Summary: Este OS participa en el IV Pre-Desafío de Halloween: ¿Tenebrosamente divertido? De DZ del GE. [DDR] SCC pertenece al Grupo CLAMP. (UA) (OoC) (Resumen) En momentos así…me preguntaba, por qué el mago Clow la eligió para ser sucesora. (La imagen no es mía).


**El ángel pelado.**

—¿Yue…estás…enojado? —No tenía problema alguno en sentir el nerviosismo de mi dueña. En momentos así me preguntaba, ¿por qué el mago Clow había elegido a una niña…tan despistada para ser sucesora?, suspiré, no era culpa de ella— Iré al despacho de mi papá…¡ya regresó! —Tenía la certeza que no iba encontrar nada ahí para reparar el daño que me había hecho, suspiré, de nuevo.

—Esto es…,¡lo siento Yue! —Se escuchaba una molesta, chillona y burlona voz— Sakurita —río a grandes carcajadas—, parece hacerlo a propósito…, pero ella no…

La única respuesta que obtuvo el pequeño guardián, ante esas risas descontrolada que lo llevó a golpear el piso con sus pequeñas patitas, fue una mirada furibunda y fulminante de Yue.

—¡¿Terminaste?! —cuestionó el guardián de la luna con enojo.

—¡Lo siento!...¡Lo siento! —río—, no entiendo qué salió mal…esta vez —recalcó entre risas—, debió convertirte en un «**vampiro**»…empezando por cambiar el color de tu cab…—Cada vez le costaba más explicar lo sucedido, porque no paraba de reír, ¿y cómo no dejar de hacerlo?, un sencillo hechizo de transformación terminó con un ángel chamuscado, con su hermoso cabello trasquilado, y de pronto en medio del asombró general causado por lo mal que había salido ese hechizo, se le cayó todo su hermoso y largo cabello plateado. ¿Cómo no sentir iras ante algo así?

—¡¿Qué te paso?! —cuestionó con asombro Touya, el hermano mayor de la joven y desastrosa bruja en entrenamiento, que había sido la causante de tan amena desgracia—, ¡Estoy perplejo! —recalcó con la boca abierta el hombre de tez canela, mientras avanzaba hacia el enojado guardián de la luna—¿Fue Sakura?—preguntó con duda. No necesitaba saber la respuesta, porque en la mirada del ángel la estaba. Había sido ella, de nuevo.

Si Touya estaba desconcertado, Fujitaka, su padre se quedó perplejo, al ingresar a la pequeña casa con la joven Tomoyo Daidoji, quién venía disfrazada como «**el fantasma de Oiwa**», un fantasma femenino tradicional del folklor japonés y que alrededor de ella se tejía una macabra historia de terror, y esa noche, 31 de Octubre, sabía que Sakura, su prima y mejor amiga iba tener una prueba importante, hacer su primer hechizo de transformación, y nada mejor que aprovechar aquella noche, para convertirse en tal terrorífico fantasma y asustar a ciertos compañeros de la preparatoria en la que ambas estudiaban, que siempre las molestaban.

Hiragizawa y Li no tenían idea de los planes macabros que tenía la joven, porque era momento de desquitarse de todas las bromas pesadas, que los adolescentes le habían hecho a ellas, y aquella noche se permitía esa clase de hechizos en brujos adolescentes, y si bien su poder espiritual había alcanzado un nivel avanzado, no se podía comparar con la magia de su prima, porque Sakura era la hechicera de la familia Amamiya en primera sucesión, y descendiente directa del reconocido y temido Mago Clow, se esperaba grandes cosas de las joven castaña, pero nunca se imaginó llegar a ver al segundo guardián de las cartas Clow de esa manera, tuvo serios problemas para no reí ante cuadro tan ridículo que ella tenía en frente.

—Joven Yue —Tomoyo era una joven de excelentes modales, pero ver a tal apuesto guardián sin cabellos era demasiado para ella, y más cuando el olor a cabellos quemado estaba en el aire—¿Se encuentra bien? —sonrío con empatía, ni ella misma podía creer la pregunta tan fuera de lugar que había hecho. La pregunta suelta era, ¿qué hizo Sakura para que guardián de la luna se quede sin cabellos?

La única respuesta que obtuvo la joven, quién se mordía los labios para no soltar una fuerte carcajada, fue una mirada de Yue que prometía una muerte, lenta y dolorosa si se burlaban de él, y justo como si la hubiera invocado en ese momento la culpable de sus desgracias se hacía presente en la habitación, bastante nerviosa por lo sucedido. Sakura Kinomoto era una joven alegre, algo despistada, muy carismática, pero dedicada cuando los temas estaban relacionados con la magia, porque desde que la magia se hizo presente en ella y se le explicó la responsabilidad que tenía, desde aquel momento lo tomó muy en serio, incluso llegó a superar las expectativas de sus tutores, sean estos humanos o no, pero había un tutor con que definitivamente no atinaba ningún hechizo, y era justamente el segundo guardián de aquellas cartas que heredó cuando apenas cumplió 12 años.

Secretamente se sentía cuestionada, los guardianes junto con su dueña tenían una empatía única, las palabras no eran necesaria para trasmitir aquellas emociones que experimentaban, y como guardianes del sello de aquel libro que celosamente guardaban las cartas Clow, que ella debía transformar cuando alcance su máximo potencial en magia espiritual, estaban obligados a obedecer sin cuestionar las ordenes de la joven maestra, pero Yue nunca se imaginó, pasar de un mago tan poderoso como era Clow a una joven bruja tan desastrosa como era Sakura, porque todo le pasaba con ella, y sabía que cuando ella ponía aquellos ojos de carnero degollado que no sabía cómo lograba convencerlo, porque ella le daba opción de negarse, algo que hasta ahora había podido hacer, y no sabía por qué, siempre terminaba metido en esas clases de problemas.

* * *

Fujitaka decidió salir de la habitación, él era la mitad de la reencarnación de Clow, no le fue dificil identificar en la mirada de Yue que él tenía todas las ganas de ahorcar a su hija, Fujitaka con la mirada le dio entender su hijo que debían salir de ahí, porque ambos no podían contener más las risas, además tenían que cambiarse para poder usar los disfraz que les habían dando en el Concilio de Japón, después de todo era una fecha especial para los hechiceros.

—Creo que el monstruo se excedió…esta vez —río abiertamente Touya—, ¿recuerdas algún hechizo para reparar el…cabello mágico? —preguntó entre risas.

—¡No! —respondió Fujitaka con una suave sonrisa—, el cabello mágico no se repara con facilidad…debería buscar en mis antiguos diarios, si debe haber algún hechizo —sonrío con duda—, pero no lo recuerdo...pobre de mi hija, se canceló la fiesta para ella —río con suavidad—, porque dudo que Yue la deje ir…

Touya estaba demasiado ocupado riendo que no prestó atención aquellas palabras.

* * *

En la habitación continua, la joven hechicera, podía sentir la mirada furibunda del guardián, rara vez él mostraba una expresión en su estoica mirada, pero tenía motivos y de sobra para estar enojado.

—Etto!..., yo —sonrío con nerviosismo a punto de llorar—, lo sient…—Yue no la dejó dar explicaciones sosas al ver los manuscritos en el piso, y comentó en un tono bajo:

—¡Sakura! —exclamó en un tono imperativo—, estoy calvo por tu culpa…está noche, no irás a la fiesta hasta que arregles este desastre.

Era la primera vez que el guardián usaba ese tono con ella, pero ni con Clow había pasado por algo así, y eso que él era su creador.

Tomoyo se quedó petrificada en su lugar, nunca antes había visto al guardián tan enojado, atinó por inercia del miedo experimentado a tomar al primer guardián entre sus manos, quién estaba perplejo por el tono que Yue había usado con su joven ama, podía sentir su temor, pero solo duró un segundo la impresión, porque al ver al ángel pelado, quemado y enojado empezó a reír de nuevo sin control.

La joven castaña hizo un puchero, se sentía como una pequeña niña regañada, su noche se había arruinado de nuevo, y tenía la certeza que Yue no la iba dejar hasta que haga crecer su cabello de nuevo, y lo deje tal como estaba.

¿Será qué lo logrará?, ¿quién sabe?, la noche recién empezaba y ella no tenía ni idea cómo iba arreglar ese desastre.

**¿Fin?**


End file.
